Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/TalixArts/The Legend of Zelda: Pandora's Quest
Here is the game of my showcase and one of the most anticipating releases of TalixArts next year will be The Legend of Zelda: Pandora's Quest. Pandora's Quest is the second sequel to Mystic Beginnings and direct sequel to The Sun King. It will conclude the Mystic trilogy. And it will be out for the Wii U for April 2013. Story: Pandora's Quest picks up days after the events of The Sun King. Link, after hearing voices that sound like his father he thought died years ago, discover by Ado that his father and probably other memebers of his family is at the Darklands which is an exiled area sanctioned by the Hyrule king himself. Feeling his family is there, Link ventures into the vast land to learn more, yet also discover a object that could quite possibly hold the balance to Hyrule's foundation could also have answers. However, as Link counts on help from his horse Epona; his friends Ado and Princess Zelda; and as well new friends. Link discover new enemies such as his evil doppleganger and as well Ganondorf. Objects *The Triforce Pendulum is an sacred object considered to be known by the people and Royal Family as the The Balance of Hyrule. Legend states the pendulum was the true object itself the three goddesses used to create the lands and mountains that form Hyrule. It holds the power to use the elements of fire, wind, water, earth, and lighting to control the balance of the land. If it falls into the wrong hands, the power could destroy Hyrule from within using those very same elements that helped formed it. The legend also states, the current whereabouts of the object could be somewhere around the area that is now kown as the Darklands. Like many the original series and the previous two games, the Master Sword returns in the game and has a major part. It is the ultimate and most powerful double-edge sword Link uses to "repel evil", which enables it to overcome powerful dark magic and evil beings. Like in the previous two games and in the series entirely, the game is set in Hyrule. However, most of the story's gameplay will be in the Darklands. In the Darklands, home of the darklings (vicious and habitants of Hyrule that was long since exiled) and a barren wasteland. Link will spend most of his venture to seek according to rumors, the Triforce Pendulum and as well rumors his family could be living here. All the areas below will return in the game along with new sections. *Kirocuou Hills (Reboot version of Kakariko Village) *Death Mountain *Gerudo Valley *Lake Hylia *Imp Temple *Hall of Gods *Lost Woods *Hyrule Castle **Courtyard *Darkling Santicum (New) *Hallow Dios (New) *Amos Temple (New) *Trials of Pandora (New) Characters: Here are the characters that will play an important role in the game. *Link: The protagonist of the game. His new quest must send him to the dark lands of Hyrule in order to find the Triforce Pendulum and search for his long lost family after hearing whispers of his father from the last game. *Princess Zelda: The beautiful daughter of the Hyrulian Royal Family. She continues to help Link and this time trying to find the Triforce Pendulum and Link's family. *Ganondorf: The vicious tyrant will return in a new form and will strike vengance on Link and Zelda by stealing the Triforce Pendulum and destroy Hyrule. *Darkling Link: A darkling version of Link who puts his alleigance to Ganondorf and wants to kill his good twin. *Ado: Link's unlucky sidekick will return to help Link one more time. *Epona the horse: Link's companion when he needs her for traveling. *Mags: A new ally that will help Link in his new quest. *Zordu: An Terio warrior that becomes an complictated ally switching sides in order to gain his personal agenda. Ado thinks he could be the King of the Darklings